Myth?
by NarutaUzumaki
Summary: A bunch of strange new kids show up at school. Everyone says they just act weird but are probably normal. But maybe, there's something underneath all of that. Something truly mythical..... Inspired by Twilight...
1. Prologue

Opening scene. Young girl. She's running all cliche like. Sweat beads form on her forehead. Her heart beats a mile a minute. Footsteps other than her own are heard. The girl trips. Her pursuer is shown. Now would typically be the time to scream. But none of the viewers do. They laugh instead. Of course they do. The movie's portrayal of them, is _comical_. It could not be farther from the truth. Well, in the looks department at least. As if the real thing looked like that. Even old ones didn't look that goofy. So the viewers laughed. And laughed.


	2. First day for new kids

God I hate high school. It gets so boring! If only it was like the high school in the books I read... oh well. Although though today feels different. Maybe it'll snow. YEAH RIGHT! PUh.

I walked in to the class room and sat down.

No one had been standing at the front while I walked in and sat down, but then out of nowhere...someone appeared. And there it was. A new, possibly interesting, person. A new prisoner to the boring institution known as High school.

The teacher introduces her as Raikiri Uzumaki.

What a weird first name. It means lightning blade. WTH? What's with her eyes? They're blood red and pupil-less! And she looks like a crazed catholic school girl! Her hair's black with white bangs, she has it up in a HUGE messy bun. she's smiling like crazy, her teeth look perfect but she has braces, and she's wearing a shirt that's red like her eyes with a black and red plaid skirt. Put it all together, and I may have a new friend.

While I was thinking, Raikiri had walked over and sat down next to me. "HI! My name's Raikiri but you can call me Rai!" she said, smiling.

"I heard. My name's Naruta. Wazzup?" I said, smirking.

"Not much." Raikiri said before the class starts.

I walked with Raikiri to our next class. Once there, another new girl is introduced. Along with a new boy. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Lyli(her name's pronounced Lily) Uzumaki. Naruto looks like the boy version of me. He smiles like Raikiri, without the braces. Lyli looks very different compared to her brother and sister. Her hair's brown with strawberry blonde patches. Very weird. Her eyes are green as emeralds. Also weird. And she's pouting slightly. Incredibly weird. "Um, Rai? If Lyli's your sister, why does she look so different from you? Naruto too." I whispered to my new friend.

"That's cause me, Naruto, Lyli and all my other brothers and sisters, are adopted." Rai explained, frowning.

"Oh." I sighed. Naruto sat down on my other side.

"Hi." He said, waving a peace sign.

"Yo." I said. Lyli sat down in front of me. Suddenly, Lyli stiffened. She looked back at me, anger in her eyes. "What?" I mouthed. She just stared. Naruto mouthed something I couldn't understand. Lyli sighed, no snarled then turned back to her work. Soon the bell rang. "See you at lunch Naruta!" Raikiri called happily. I waved back before leaving. I walked with my friend Magumi to our next class. Lyli "walked" with us, constantly glaring at me.

"What's her problem?" Mac asked, motioning to Lyli.

"I dunno. She just keeps glaring at me. I can't remember what, if anything, I might have done to upset her." I whispered back, frowning.

"Well, you better find out. She's scaring me." Mac sighed. I didn't get the chance to ask though. Because as soon as we walked through the classroom door, Lyli ran to join her fellow newbies. I sat down at my seat near the front of the room and waited for class to start. When I sat down, I saw Lyli whispered something to the boy next to her. I knew it was something about me because, Lyli held her nose and pointed at me when she was finished whispering. The boy looked at me and frowned for a second. The teacher chose that second to introduce the newbs. The boy Lyli had been whispering to was Sasuke Uzumaki. The other boys were Tokami Uzumaki and Raisuki Uzumaki. Other than Lyli, there was only one new girl for this class, Kunami Uzumaki. Tokami acted like Naruto and Raikiri, he smiled hugely. Kunami just held Tokami's hand and grinned. She looked very, serene. Sasuke acted cool and smirked. Raisuki just scanned the room and kept his face expressionless. When class started, Sasuke happily sat down in between Mac and me. I stared ahead, feeling his eyes on me. Lyli sat down in front of me, again. Tokami plopped down on my other side. Kunami took her place at Tokami's side. She leaned over and quickly looked at me before straightening again. Raisuki sat behind me. He also stared. Obviously ignoring the teacher, Sasuke leaned over slightly and whispered, "Hey. Blondie. What's yer name? I'm Sasuke."

"My Name's None-of-your-business-Dumbass." I said cooly.

"Well, None-of-your-business-Dumbass, it was nice meeting you." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Hey, Sasuke, right? My name's Magumi. But you can call me Mac." Magumi said sweetly.

"Mac, you tell everyone to call you "Mac"." I sighed.

"Shut up Naruta!" Magumi snapped.

"So your name's Naruta then? Huh." Sasuke said, still not taking his eyes off of me.

"Fugg off. Je n'aime pas tu." I said curtly.

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed. The rest of class, he was silent. But he still stared. I was relived when the bell rang. Finally I could escape my odd prison of Uzumakis. I wish. As soon as I was a few feet from the door, I was in between Uzumakis again. On one side, was Kunami and Tokami(whom had his arm around Kunami's waist. Very strange, ne?), while on the other side was Sasuke (who continued to stare). I sighed, defeated.

"Um, excuse me?" Kunami asked me. Her voice was strangely musical. Like listening to Amy Lee of Evanescence sing.

"Yes?" I asked, calmed by Kunami's voice. How weird is that?

"Can you help us find the lunchroom? You see we're new here..." Kunami asked.

"My name's Naruta Uzumaki. No relation to you guys, I guess." I said. Sasuke was still staring.

"COUSIN! Quit it." Kunami called to Sasuke. He immediately snapped his head forward. He mumbled something I couldn't understand. "Sorry about my cousin Sasuke. He can't help it sometimes." She said.

"I see." I mumbled, utterly confused.

"I think we're here, Kunami-chan." Tokami said, pointing to the Cafeteria door.

"Right." Kunami nodded. I walked inside and immediately saw Raikiri's arm, above everyone else's head, waving back and forth like mad.

"NARUTA! OVER HERE!" She yelled. Sighing, I walked over and sat down. Raikiri already had her food.

"You're going to eat that shit?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." Raikiri said, visibly confused.

"Then your a braver woman then me." I said. Magumi sat down next to me.

"Hey! Raikiri, right? Could you get that Sasuke person to come over and join us?" Mac asked.

"You want Sasuke to sit with us? Why?" Raikiri asked before I could.

"Because! He's cute!" Magumi giggled.

"Alright then. But I must warn you, the saying "Beauty is only skin deep", applies heavily to Sasuke." Rai sighed. Then she stood up and shouted, "SASUKE! SIT OVER HERE!" Immediately, the rest of the table was filled with the Uzumakis. Sasuke sat across from me, which pissed me off. He could stare at me all he wanted now. Naruto convinced Mac to let him take her seat. Mac tried to sit next to Sasuke, but Kunami and Tokami took her place before she could. Kunami was closest to her cousin. Since Naruto sat at the end seat, and the rest of the table was full, Mac had to sit at another table. Raisuki sat next to Raikiri. Next to him sat this red-headed boy with circles around his eyes, that looked like he had eyeliner on, who sat next to Lyli. On the other side of Sasuke sat a boy who wore sunglasses and a ski hat. Next to him, sat two mirror image twins.

"Uhhhhhh..." I said, confused.

"Oh, yes. Let's introduce ourselves for Naruta's sake." Kunami suggested. Everyone else nodded. "You start." She said, pointing to Naruto.

"K. Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto said, smiling.

"Tokami Uzumaki." Tokami nodded.

"Kunami Uzumaki." Kunami smiled, offering a hand. I shook it.

"Sasuke Uzumaki." Sasuke smirked.

"Koen." The ski hat wearer sighed.

"Winera Uzumaki." The girl next to him said.

"Sumina Uzumaki." Her twin giggled.

"Lyli Uzumaki." Lyli snarled.

"Gaara Uzumaki." Gaara sighed.

"Raisuki Uzumaki." Raisuki sniffed.

"Raikiri Uzumaki!" Rai said cheerily.

"Naruta Uzumaki. No relation to all of you." I said.

"Of course not!" Kunami giggled. I sighed. Some of their voices sound musical like Kunami's. But, they were different genres. Naruto's voice, if listened to closely, sounded like Billy Joe of Green Day's. Sasuke's was like Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance's. Kunami's defiantly Amy Lee. Raikiri's is like the female equivalent of the lead singer from Three Days Grace's voice. Raisuki's is more hard to recognize. But, Koen, Winera, Sumina, Tokami, Gaara, and Lyli's voices were like mine. Flat and normal. It was a bit weird. But no one else seemed to notice.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much." Rai said.

"So, what's up?" Lyli mocked.

"I'm sorry. I've got to ask. Why do you have a problem with me Lyli?" I asked, leaning forward to see the girl.

"What ever do you mean?" Lyli asked with false sincerity.

"You have been acting rudely toward Blondie, Lyli." Sasuke said. He was still staring.

"'Blondie'?" Raisuki laughed.

"You're one to talk Sasuke! You keep staring at her!" Lyli said.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Sasuke snapped.

"Do you truly think that Naruta appreciates your staring, cousin? And I highly doubt she likes being called 'Blondie'." Kunami scolded.

"I have been wondering why you are staring at me." I said. Naruto snickered causing Sasuke to whip his head in the blond male's direction.

"What?" Both boys asked at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't what obvious?" I asked.

"Sasuke has a crush!" Naruto laughed. Both Raisuki and Koen burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP! That's not it!" Sasuke shouted. The boys kept laughing.

"Why are you behaving so rudely Lyli?" Winera asked.

"You all should know! Hell, the only reason I'm sitting here is because Gaara is!" Lyli said. They all seemed to start arguing. It confused the hell out of me. So I just started to nibble at the sandwich in my lunch box.

"ALRIGHT. THAT'S IT! STOP ALL OF YOU!" Kunami snarled.

"Calm down Kunami-chan." Tokami said in a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry, Naruta." Kunami sighed.

"Neh?" I asked.

"Let me elaborate. I'm sorry you had to hear all these guys argue. You must be confused." Kunami said.

"I am." I sighed.

"Well, the truth is, Lyli can't help herself sometimes. She likes to pick one person and act meanly toward them, so other people might like her. And Sasuke just likes to seem like he's the toughest around. When he saw how you behaved, he was curious." Kunami explained.

"That's one way of putting it." Lyli and Sasuke mumbled in unison.

"Um, ok..." I grumbled, still confused. The rest of the day went along as normal. I had no other classes with Lyli. But at the end of the last class off the day, Naruto burst out singing "Sasuke has a crush! Sasuke has a crush!". Despite the fact that Naruto was implying that Sasuke had a crush on me, I still couldn't help giggling. I was relieved to finally get to my car to go home. But of course Mac chose this day to be dropped off and needed a ride.

I sighed and let her in.

"Thanks a heap Naruta!" Mac said. We both jumped when we heard a knock at the door of my car. I rolled down my window.

"Naruto?" I asked the blond boy.

"Hi! Um, can I have a ride?" Naruto asked, looking hopeful.

"Why? Can't you ride with one of your siblings?" I asked.

"I would, but Kunami has no room in her car and Sasuke's banned me from his." Naruto sighed.

"Why'd he ban you?" Mac asked.

"More importantly, how can you ride with Sasuke? There's 11 Uzumkis!" I said.

"Well, my car's in the shop so I've been riding in Sasuke's trunk. And he banned me because of the song I sang." Naruto sighed. I hate that Naruto sang the "Sasuke has a crush!" song.

"How have you been riding in Sasuke's trunk?" Mac asked, confused.

"He has a Kia Sportage. It has a big trunk." Naruto said.

"Well, I guess I could give you a ride. But this is the only time." I said. I detest giving rides to virtual strangers. Knowing the person's name, doesn't change a thing. Either way, I've changed my mind. I'm glad that Naruto sang the "Sasuke has a crush!" song. Because it saved me from having to listen to Mac gush about Sas-gay all the way to her house. And he doesn't mind listening to MCR.

"Stop right here, please." Naruto said suddenly.

"Here? In front of that abandoned house? You don't live there, right?" I asked shakily. The house I had stopped by, was a thing out of Amityville Horror.

"Heck no! I just, don't want to show you my house is all." Naruto said, getting out. "See ya at school!"

"Ok. Bye!" I said. I sped all the way home.


End file.
